<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gracias by Zaileth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174081">Gracias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth'>Zaileth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Alphonse estar postrado en esa cama era algo totalmente diferente al punto de vista de su hermano. Sin importar lo raro que pueda parecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gracias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic se situaría al final del manga, suponiendo que Al recupera su cuerpo y por fin tienen tranquilidad los hermanos Elric.</p><p>Y solo para evitar confusiones, esto no es un Elricest. Simple e inocente relación de hermanos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y al final me has ganado, terminaste dormido antes de que pudieras darte cuenta y eso que soy yo el que está enfermo. Me alegro de que así sucediera, no quisiera verte en otra noche en vela.</p><p> </p><p>Me alegro, por que desde que enferme no has parado de traer cuanta cosa necesite y has procurado estar a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible.</p><p> </p><p>No te importó que te gritara y me enfadara contigo, mi actuación al final no fue tan convincente como para mandarte lejos por mucho tiempo, a la hora regresaste reafirmando tu postura de hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Y sigues aquí como si esta enfermedad no pudiera tirarte en cama a ti mismo en unos días.</p><p> </p><p>Tu cara angustiada solo me indicaba que mi aspecto no era nada agradable, como lamento que tengas que sentirte de esa manera. Es lo único que lamento de este resfriado.</p><p> </p><p>Si, realmente es lo único que lamento. Aunque tú no te lo creas.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>Por que por primera vez en años vuelvo a saber lo que es estar vivo, por fin puedo sentir lo mismo que tu sentiste cuando te enfermabas y yo no podía ni sentir tu temperatura, por estar atrapado en una armadura.</p><p> </p><p>Dolor, frio, calor. Cada sensación me ataca para demostrarme que este no es un sueño. Que es real y que estos meses no formarán parte de una ilusión.</p><p> </p><p>Me indican que no despertaré mañana descubriendo que sigo dentro de esa pieza de metal. Que no te escucharé diciendo nada relacionado con un problema con el sello de sangre.</p><p> </p><p>Por que ya no existe ningún sello de sangre y la única relación que puede existir entre tu sangre y yo,  es que ella es  la misma que recorre mis venas. Por que somos hermanos, algo que ni las circunstancias ni el tiempo han podido cambiar.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso no te aflijas al verme vencido por la fiebre. Pues más que sufrimiento esto es motivo de fiesta para mí.</p><p> </p><p>No te engañes, mi felicidad no es una señal complaciente para que te sientas bien contigo mismo. En realidad, es la más sincera manifestación de mi estado de ánimo.</p><p> </p><p>Descansa, así como tú me lo has pedido. Si algo se complica sabré avisarte a tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Descansa, después de tanto te lo mereces. Es por ti que estoy aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Descansa y gracias. Gracias por tu cumplir tu promesa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uno de los primeros drabbles que hice para ir formando parte del fandom de FMA. Hace mucho que no escribo de esta manera. Y creo que fue en una época en que estaba mas sentimental.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>